Second Chance1
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Missy Taylor visits the old Bennett home with three colllege students in the twenty-first century, the Bennetts and others are still around and their question quickly becomes -is this girl really Missy or is she Micah-Anne Hawkes?
1. Chapter 1

PRIDE AND PREJUDICEFan-fiction

I do NOT own the copyrights to Pride and Prejudice

**NOTE: Sorry, never been to England in my life, so I just write my speech. ****Also -obviously - neither Mary or Kitty - were not married, nor engaged in the book , so Robert Walters - and Tyler Hale is of my making. And while there was no lake on the Bennett's place - at least from what I can recall- for the sake of the story there is one now.**

**Opening Scene**

The white brick house came into sight. It's paint was chipped - as was the faded brown bricks which lead up to the dining room. I was in no mood to chase down Belinda, Barbie, or Brenda - more famously known as the walking B's. Their hair resembled cotton candy - on a bad day, their fingernails must have cost them a bundle and their attitudes? Let's just say I'm surprised they didn't live with bloody-noses twenty-four seven. And why was I even with this bunch? Because Momma Sue didn't trust the bunch to go off by themselves without causing legal problems in the end.

"_I doubt they'll listen to me'_ I'd protested in vain and ended up being a reluctant chaperone on a visit to the old Bennett home.

**Scene 1 **

The three b…girls dashed ahead of me into a neglected England house -in spite of my warning to respect anyone that may still be hanging around. They'd laughed at such a thought - along with dancing and singing so loud that even those who had gone on would ask to be shot again. Barbie's words were still ringing in my ear as I walked up the stone walkway which lead to the kitchen door wearing my standard cowboy boots, jeans and American southwest western shirt.

_Ya, right, Missy, like anyone's still living in this dump. Shouting and yelling is not going to bother anyone_ Barbie had then ran ahead and helped the small bunches' noise to raise to a level which tortured my ears, and put my nerves literally on edge. If I could have avoided going into the house I would have. However, with them already having gone in I felt there was little choice but to enter myself.

The kitchen was bare - not even the table had been granted a covering. And the walls only dressing was a two-inch layer of thick dust. Somehow I managed to get to the hallway which held a set of stairs. Someone had hung a picture of an old man with white hair - and narrow face- I could only assume it was whoever had once lived in this place. However, as much as I may, or may not, have been right, the only thing I could think of was to find the nearest place to lay down before I lost what little lunch I had eaten. Thankfully - finding my way to what I assumed was the living room - I found enough energy to wipe away any blanket of dust covering the couch and lay down hoping not to lose my head to either a migraine, or my stomach to what I was convinced was food poisoning. The last thing I remember being fully conscious of was the thought someone really needed to shoot the trio's volume button.

"Where's Missy?" Brenda asked as she put on a set of fake diamond ear-rings and blue- beaded necklace she'd found in the top drawer in one of the upstairs rooms.

"Party-pooper is laying down on the couch." Barbie tossed back her head as she found her own set of white ear-rings, and necklaces to put on.

"Maybe, she really isn't feeling well?" Belinda at least had the decency to wonder if their chaperone - who really wasn't much older than anyone in the group- had fallen ill. Barbie did her standard toss of the hair -again- and said she highly doubted it. "Just trying to rain on our parade she is." With that the three went even crazier with the noise level; not to mention saying some not very nice things in regards to the Bennett family; especially the father.

"Can someone please turn off their volume button?" I moaned without the realization I'd spoke the words out loud.

"My pleasure." A male voice answered back. I was too sick to comprehend whether, or not, I'd imagined those words, and faded in and out of consciousness.

Barbie, Brenda and Belinda were prancing around, jumping on the beds and messing with the curtains when a heavy wind blew through one of the open windows. That alone would simply have caused them to shut the opening, however, it was accompanied with the sound of heavy - booted- footsteps.

"Uh, Missy wasn't wearing boots was she?" Belinda asked as she was the first one to have stopped her raucous.

Before Belinda's companion's could reply a man with white hair and eyes shooting fiery red darts their way materialized. "Get OUT of my house!" The tone -not to mention his countenance- demanded his order be heeded; and it was. Three sets of feet fled the room and then darted down the stairs. Grabbing their chaperone was not an option as their minds were far too much on getting out of 'that' house to mess with anyone laying on the front room couch.

What had stopped the noise I did not know, nor did I care. No, the only thing on my mind was the fact I couldn't get warm -nor could I seem to move. Someone must have sensed that for I felt as if a blanket had been spread over me and I could have sworn someone slid a pillow under my head. It was only then I truly drifted off to sleep.

"Dad, I tell you, it's her." Jane walked in and hissed just as her father stood back up from making the female more comfortable.

"Get real, Jane. She just happens to look like her." Elizabeth walked in behind her sister and folded her arms as a disgusted look swept across her face.

Thomas said nothing as he went and looked out the window. His wife had passed away shortly after Elizabeth had married. He had not ever regretted the union- in spite of what some had thought. Sure he'd used sarcasm or humor to deal with his wife's constant chatter. And ,yes, her constant chatter had gotten annoying, but he had his quirks too -so he'd simply bit the bullet. Therefore he'd not truly ever wished the union had not occurred. The heartache of losing his wife had been bearable - with time, but the loss of Micah-Anne had left him in limbo.

Micah-Anne Hawkes. The name alone made him sigh with longing. Her laughter -and smile- had been so contagious. Her ability to not worry about what tomorrow might bring had taught him while you should prepare for the future- attempting to live in it was unwise. Her long brown hair - with a thin covering of sun- had been so soft. And her eyes. Those eyes were not one bit shallow.

"Dad?" Elizabeth watched her father as he continued to look out the window without saying a word. "It's not her. I tell you." Her voice filled with conviction.

"Maybe - maybe not- either way let her sleep. Poor gal looks like she's been put through the ringer." With that Mr. Bennett walked out leaving his two oldest girls to -softly- discuss who the stranger was


	2. Chapter 2

PRIDE AND PREJUDICEFan-fiction

Fan-fiction

I do NOT own the copyrights to Pride and Prejudice

**NOTE: Sorry, never been to England in my life, so I just write my speech. **

**Scene 2**

Barbie, Brenda and Belinda let out a huge breath as they stepped into Momma Sue's home. It's two stories sported brown paneling which climbed halfway up the wall and then allowed dark green wallpaper to take over. The woman had actually been born - and raised- a southern hick in America, but had consented to move over to England in order to help her daughter out with running a boarding school for young college students.

The students weren't bothered with any questions of Missy's whereabouts by Momma Sue simply because she wasn't in the foyer when they came in, and heading upstairs stopped any chances of them seeing her in the kitchen. Barbie opened the door and promptly sat on the bed and began griping over Missy.

"That gal is such a spoil sport. Can't even enjoy a good romp. I bet she was behind that man who ordered us out. It was all just at trick." Barbie brushed her hair as Belinda did Brenda's fingernails. The trio planned -or should it be said Barbie drew out the details- of their next escapade. "We'll just make sure Missy isn't included." Even Belinda- who had the softest heart in the group- admitted she didn't want anyone she felt was a wet blanket around.

Wet blanket, even if I could have heard those thoughts it wouldn't have mattered as I rolled around muttering something about the cook needing to be forced to eat their own creation. That remark brought laughter to the room - a sound I was vaguely aware of - but too dastardly tired to care. Caring was something Momma Sue had begun to do when I hadn't shown up by nine though. And it was that worry which caused her to drive her car over to the old Bennett place and come inside calling my name.

"I'm here." I managed to speak loud enough for her to hear me. "Wishing someone would shoot the cook , or at the very least me." She didn't find that amusing -though someone must have because I heard another chuckle.

"Let's get you back to the house." Momma Sue helped me up and asked where I'd gotten the blanket and pillow from.

"I …" My mouth stopped as my brain clicked enough to know I hadn't been the one to get the items -but if I'd said that Momma Sue was sure to put me in a straight jacket. "…I don't remember anything about them." It was the truth - sort of- I mean I really didn't know where they went.

"Well, we're going to have to borrow the blanket." Momma Sue insisted I keep the blanket around me and said I could bring it back when I was feeling better.

"Okay." I managed to mutter as she helped me out the door and into the car. Two faces watched me leave, three sat and talked about me, and another went to hide in the library -I was aware of none of it at that particular time. No, I just wanted to feel something besides death - warmed over.

OOOO

"You really should have called." Momma Sue chastised me as I sat curled up on the most comfortable couch I'd ever sat on in my life. It's dark blue material held tiny white flowers spread through its domain.

"With what? A dead cell phone?" I then pointed out the place did not have a workable landline.

"They really should just condemn that place." Momma Sue griped and was not thrilled when I said I was going to look around the place when I took the blanket back.

"Why would you want to do that?" Her eyebrows raised high.

"To check out the foundation, and walls. I want to see if it really needs to be brushed off." I ignored her yippee-not look. Instead I pointed out the fact I had consented to let the cook live.

"Oh, and you really had a choice?" She shot that 'Momma-gonna-tan-ya' look my way.

"She should at get jail time at the very least." I held up my cup of herbal tea.

"For what?" Momma Sue spoke as she tidied a set of magazines on the rack.

"Attempted murder." Again…she wasn't amused and left the room to do paperwork-probably to order more poison for the cook-I mean food.

The three B's - a name I confess I started - entered the foyer acting worse than Linda - a younger sister of an old friend. Anyhow, those three made that particular girl look highly intelligent. To top it off they'd decided to play the Valley girl roles -something a professor of questionable intelligence had brought up in class the other day.

"Like, isn't that the like most gorgeous bod you ever saw?" Barbie was referring to a picture she held in her hand - it was of some actor I didn't recognize and really didn't care to know. Standing up, I took the blanket and cup of tea upstairs thereby saving myself the torture of listening to some conversation involving gagging oneself with a maggot.


	3. Chapter 3

PRIDE AND PREJUDICEFan-fiction

I do NOT own the copyrights to Pride and Prejudice

**NOTE: Sorry, never been to England in my life, so I just write my speech. **

**Also -obviously - neither Mary or Kitty - were not married, nor engaged in the book , so Robert Walters - and Tyler Hale is of my making. And while there was no lake on the Bennett's place - at least from what I can recall- for the sake of the story there is one now.**

**Scene 3**

Mary sat on the porch thinking of the woman who had come with the irreverent trio. She hadn't said anything the whole time the stranger had been in their home. Unlike Lydia -who would have spouted off tons; had she and Wickam still been in the area. Kitty was surprisingly mellow, but had managed to say she thought Jane was right - that it was Micah-Anne. Nothing more though had been spoken to their father by his daughters. Their father was in the library back in a melancholy mood.

Oh, why hadn't she spoke up on behalf of the lady when she was one of them? Why couldn't she spout off her thoughts like the others. Mary knew there were some -including her own father at times - who considered her a silly girl. Though -to her credit - she wasn't nearly as bad as Lydia. She'd have tacked on Kitty's name as well, but since Lydia's departure she had gotten a bit of sense in her head. Still, the fact remained their silliness - or leaving off such behavior- did not change the fact her father had felt the loss of Micah-Anne deeply; more deeply than anyone had imagined possible.

Imagining, what a word, Mary sighed as she heard words from the past. _"Mary, it's all right to go to town. I promise I'm not about to make an idiot of myself as …well…as some you know. I do control my imaginattion." _She'd meant Lydia, but would never say it. She'd have probably tacked on Mary's own mother -but she'd been buried for a few years, and Micah-Anne wasn't the type to even dream of insulting the dead.

Also Micah-Anne hadn't laughed at her like Lydia had done so many times. Nor had she fretted over her like her mother, no, she'd simply coaxed, persuaded and cajoled in a gentle manner and she'd ended up going to town -much to the shock of her family. That was the only reason she now sported a wedding band.

"My dear, it will prevail you nothing to sit and mull over the woman's visit." Robert Walters walked around the corner of the house carrying his blue jacket and showing his dark brown hair had kept its practice of never straying from where its owner put it.

Robert had been a traveling preacher when he'd met up with Micah-Anne and Mary. He'd first exchanged kind words with Micah-Anne, but she -skillfully and full of tact- turned him towards Mary. Mary had managed to speak a few words and then they'd parted company with the man - with Mary sure they'd never see him again. Clearly the wedding ring proved otherwise.

"Darcy and Elizabeth said the same thing." Mary looked up at her husband. She wasn't sure they weren't doing the very same thing in private, but hadn't pushed the conversation. "However much it may be true, I can't help but wonder if Jane and Kitty are right. I mean…." the girl shrugged her shoulders. "She could pass for Micah's twin at the very least."

"I suggest we put this matter aside and go in and eat." No one in the house needed food anymore to survive, but it was a good excuse to sit down and chat after they'd gone about doing whatever needed to be done.

They went in and found everyone at the table - except Mary's father. Thomas had long since gotten over any guilt of spouting off words of his late wife going first while she was still alive, but he'd not ever gone past the loss of Micah-Anne. Micah-Anne - the name alone would send him feeling as if he were spiraling down into some huge pit. Standing up he left his study. His family -and friends - saw him as he headed out for a walk.

"Why did you have to say that girl was Micah-Anne?" Elizabeth clenched her fists fighting against blowing her top.

"Because I believe she is." Jane spoke quietly as she turned a soft face towards her sister. "Maybe I shouldn't have said it as father - clearly- is still dwelling on her.

"Since when isn't he thinking about her?" Darcy spoke knowing it would be treated as a rhetorical question -and it was.

The table sported Robert, Mary, Darcy, Elizabeth, Jane, Charles, Tyler and Kitty. The food was light in quantity, but the quality was as good as ever. A few topics were attempted, but quickly stopped as all minds were on a nearby man made lake. A lake no one visited anymore -except one lone figure and he'd just left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

PRIDE AND PREJUDICEFan-fiction

I do NOT own the copyrights to Pride and Prejudice

**NOTE: Sorry, never been to England in my life, so I just write my speech. ** **Clearly neither Mary or Kitty - were not married, nor engaged in the book , so Robert Walters - and Tyler Hale is of my making.**

**Scene 4**

The lake was indeed deserted as usual. Thomas figured Elizabeth was right, but his heart wanted it to say it wasn't so.

"_Who is she?" Elizabeth stood by her father's side as a stranger entered the party being held by Charles Bingley and his wife -her sister- Jane. The young woman had light brown hair and wore a plain -but very pretty- blue dress. Her manner was not one of a silly woman and they were as quiet as Mary's, but her eyes showed they missed nothing._

"_I don't know." Thomas found himself unable to tear his eyes off the newcomer all evening -a fact his two oldest daughters did not miss. Nor for that fact - did Mary. Kitty would have caught it only she was too busy talking to a new suitor._

Picking up a rock he turned it over and over as he thought of the times Micah-Anne had skipped pebbles across the water as they'd talk.

"_My brother and I used to skip rocks back home." Micah-Anne aimed another pebble before letting it loose. _

"_You miss Virginia?" Thomas asked as he mimicked her toss._

"_Lately, yes. People here care too much about the tiniest things that don't matter." Micah-Anne spoke without thinking and instantly bit her lip._

"_Like what?" Thomas ignored Mary in the back ground and kept his eyes on the young female that had entered the dance and crawled under his skin -though neither had ever made an inappropriate move towards the other one. When Micah-Anne didn't answer he repeated his question -only a little firmer._

"_Age." With that she hurried off - mortified at having slipped in controlling her mouth._

"Oh, Micah-Anne, if it is you come back. Give me a second chance." Thomas Bennett's tears rolled down his cheeks as a soft wind blew against his face as he remembered their first kiss.

"_You're beautiful." Thomas cupped Micah-Anne's face and lowered his head. The taste of her lips were sweet and he no longer cared about his lack of wealth, _Besides, his financial status had begun improving -something which had happened thanks to the help Micah-Anne had given to Elizabeth. The help had been getting his youngest girls left at home to back Elizabeth up in what she wanted them to do. The girl's engagements hadn't detoured his second to oldest from her goal of helping secure what little wealth he'd had left. The woman's face had never left his mind -nor the memory of that first real embrace.

Sadly, Elizabeth had put up violent protests when the relationship showed it was going beyond platonic friendship. Invitations to parties at Pemberley left Micah-Anne out, vocal protests made not only to him, but people who had begun to do business with him. Therefore, more than one person had come to tell him to cut it off with Micah-Anne or else. He'd have done the or else, except for Micah-Anne herself.

Micah-Anne's letter -which had been slid under his library door had read. _"I can not stand by and see your ruined simply by me being around. And my presence is tearing your family apart."_ It had said other things too, ones that let him know she loved him just as much as ever, but would not spell it out. The memory of the letter was set aside as he walked back to the house, but others still accompanied him on the stroll.

"Here comes Father." Kitty spoke from where she stood at the window.

"I don't suppose he's in a better mood?" Elizabeth asked not daring to breathe.

"Not really. His face isn't as dark, but his shoulders still sag." Kitty replied and turned away from where she stood as the door to the home opened.

Thomas Bennett saw his family's looks, but ignored them as he went down the hallway. He told himself he should use sarcasm or humor to handle the situation, but that side of him had died. Sarcasm hadn't been needed to handle being around Micah-Anne, and any smart remarks she had come up with and been plenty enough for the both of them. With that last opinion - spoken silently- the library door was shut leaving his family to know Micah-Anne may have left physically, but she was still there in spirit.


	5. Chapter 5

PRIDE AND PREJUDICEFan-fiction

I do NOT own the copyrights to Pride and Prejudice

**NOTE: Sorry, never been to England in my life, so I just write my speech. And thanks to my cyber sis for being my beta reader on this one.** ** Clearly neither Mary or Kitty - were not married, nor engaged in the book , so Robert Walters - and Tyler Hale is of my making.**

**Scene 5**

Folding the blanket I was thrilled to be feeling better. I'd go to classes and then I'd return the item to the house I'd went to so reluctantly. It also felt good not to be threatening to lose my stomach all the time, but I still kept to my promise and switched to cooking my own meals -at least if I got sick no one could be blamed but myself.

"You going to return that blanket?" Momma Sue eyed me closely as I came down the stairs.

"Not right away, I have class first." I wondered what was so wrong with that as her eyes filled with concern, but then quickly returned to normal.

"Take care." Momma Sue bid me good-bye and I left her daughter's home eager to get quackery 101 over with .

I had to chuckle. I wasn't sure Professor Mullen would appreciate his psychology class being labeled as such, but it was so dumb I'd have dropped the class if it had been feasible to so do. Unfortunately, it hadn't gone down hill until _after_ the deadline had passed. Down hill, or not, I found myself in class, taking notes, and counting time until the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell. " I muttered and grinned as one student let out a soft 'amen'.

"One more 'I feel good, you feel good' statement and I think I'll gag." Jasper whispered in my ear as he walked out the door. It was all I could do not to roar with laughter within earshot of the professor. The professor, the college, and it's classes were set aside as I hailed a taxi.

"Sure you want to be dropped off?" The taxi driver asked once we arrived at my destination. He looked around as if he thought someone was going to jump out of the bushes and bite him -and there weren't any bushes around.

"Yes. I'm sure." _Gee, what is it with the locals? Even when I'm not near 'those' houses they get skittish._ Course, he knows where I will be walking to, but I just pay him and ignore the fellow's looks as I climb out.

When the taxi drives off I don't have to worry about local stares until I get closer to 'that' place. And then it's the ones sent are along the lines of have-you-lost-your-marbles type of gaze. Keeping my face straight ahead I ignore anything I'd heard on my last visit -chalking it up to bad food.

Bad food was not on my mind when my footsteps took me to the front of the old Bennett home. Wildflowers and vines had long since taken over the place and I was surprised to feel as if the place were crying out in pain. It was almost as if it were human needing to be comforted. I -temporarily- forgot about the blanket as I walked slowly down the walkway and sighed at all the weeds growing in between the rocks -not to mention around the house itself.

The weeds were left behind as I knocked on the door thinking surely someone lived here. How could they not? I mean the blanket was practically brand new. Therefore it was perfectly understandable the knock was expected to be answered. When no-one came I hesitated in going in, but ended up opening the door and entering with the blanket.

I really wasn't sure where to put it and I had wondered how such an item could be in good shape if no one lived here anymore, but I'd been to sick -or busy- to dwell on it. But now? Looking around it puzzled me even more. How could a place so dusty hold a blanket so clean? It seemed to be a crime to even set the bedding down on the couch.

Crime, or not, I set it down and quickly turned around when I felt someone looking at me. No one, that was who was standing behind me. And yet, I couldn't help but feel there was. _Great, I've let local stares get to me. _Still I did not leave as I climbed the stares.

There was nothing unusual about the stairway as t seemed to be the standard typical narrow width of so many homes I'd seen in the area. The rooms all held a bed, dresser and fireplace. I did not yell, scream , or do anything to draw attention to myself. Floorboards, ceilings were checked as I counted my blessing to have built more than one house with the aid of my father. It was that training that allowed me to see this house was worth saving -I would have to make a call and have it double-checked. As I headed back down the stairway I felt more than one set of eyes on me.

The stares may have gotten me out, but I felt a strange pull to look around the main floor even more than what I'd just done and to wait to see the outside which I had planned on doing. What I expected to find was beyond me. It wasn't like the pictures on the wall could be seen very well - they were covered in too much grime. And the other walls in view? They were barren. I mean totally empty. It was only the dust which kept anything company. _For an empty house this place sure feels full._ I didn't say that out loud as I half considered going down the hallway to check the only to have a closed door. Growling, I felt myself still being watched and felt someone practically ordering me to go into the room whose domain was shut off by a simple closed door. Annoyed at anyone trying to boss me around I turned and headed towards the main door intending to not stop until I got to a place in which I could call a cab, but well-trained manners made me stop.

"Thanks for the use of the blanket." I went to shut the door and stopped when a young female voice let out "You're welcome". _This is one visit I'm keeping my mouth shut on._ It was with that thought I left the old Bennett home.

"She knew we were here. I told her to go into library." Lady Catherine was annoyed even more then when she found out her nephew had gotten engaged to Elizabeth.

"Guess she doesn't take orders any better now then she did when she was with us." Mary shocked herself by saying.

Thomas' third daughter looked nervously at Elizabeth who had come over for a visit from Pemberley Hall. "She said thank-you."

"Probably just out of habit. It doesn't make her Micah-Anne." After her father staying in the library for a week she wasn't about to bring up subject up to him. "And you'd best keep your mouth shut around father." Her eyes tightened just as hard as when she'd chewed Darcy out in the rain.

"Okay, okay, but you know it's her." Mary hissed only to be met with silence as her oldest sister left the room.

OOOOOO

"Did you get the blanket returned without incident?" Momma Sue asked -along with about half a dozen girls.

"Of course, you expected anything different?" I noticed -especially among the girls who born locally- a strange stare - something which was ignored. Ignoring people -gee, that was something I was perfecting to an art - wonder if the college gave out degrees for that?

"Zip it." Momma Sue warned me knowing how my tongue could get some people torked.

"I didn't say a word." I laid a hand over my heart and feigned innocence.

"You didn't have to." She pointed her motherly finger at me and gave me 'the look'.

"Okay, okay, I'm off to work." Grabbing my purse I headed out the door having -conveniently- left off hearing the thank-you bit and anything else I'd sensed


	6. Chapter 6

PRIDE AND PREJUDICEFan-fiction

I do NOT own the copyrights to Pride and Prejudice

**NOTE: Sorry, never been to England in my life, so I just write my speech. And thanks to my cyber sis for being my beta reader on this one.** **. Clearly neither Mary or Kitty - were not married, nor engaged in the book , so Robert Walters - and Tyler Hale is of my making. If I have Lady Catherine's daughter's name wrong, I apologize. It's been awhile since I've read the book.**

**Scene 6**

Pemberley Hall stood against the sky still as majestic as the day it was first built. No noise filled the air - not even the wind dared but blow a soft breeze. Green grass beckoned visitors, but the locals never took the invite up. No, they steered clear of the place just as hard -if not more- than they did the old part of town and Bennett estate. The only ones to ever visit were students from the college, or tour groups. Inside were Lady Catherine, her daughter, Anne, The Darcy's and the Bingley's.

"I heard about the excitement over at your father's place." Lady Catherine sat straight with hair not daring to budge out of fear of a severe reprisal.

"It was nothing. Just some gal named Missy who happened to look like Micah-Anne." Elizabeth tolerated her aunt by marriage for Darcy's sake - and Darcy put up with her because he had to.

"Was she nice?" Georgiana asked with an eagerness only she could use.

"No idea, she wasn't feeling well, and didn't budge off the couch the whole time she was there." Darcy suggested they all listen to some music and asked Georgiana to play.

As his sister played thoughts filled the air -all of Micah-Anne.

"_I don't care about money, never have. If that's what I was after than seems to me I should be hanging around your place, not the Bennett's." Micah-Anne's glare had pinned Lady Catherine to the wall. "And it seems to me those of your class have to buy a whole lot of unnecessary handkerchiefs." The sentiments behind the ones Lady Catherine heard spoke far louder than the ones which came out of the younger woman's mouth. _Darcy's aunt stiffened at the flashback. The gal had been even more bull-headed than Elizabeth, more able to - so it seemed- stand her ground against any higher status the rich lady thought she held. That fact still rocked the pompous lady to the core.

Rocking to the core wasn't something being done to Darcy as his eyes looked out the window. _I tell you, Elizabeth, you drive away Micah-Anne and your father will go down hill. He's not the foolish man everyone has made him out to be. You know -as well as I- that it was your mother that spent far more than she should have. Once she was out of the picture Thomas' situation improved -especially once Micah-Anne showed up._ Rubbing his forehead his words had proven true. And not only had they come about but no male trying to take over the house and been able to stay in it for more than two months.

Two months, that is why Thomas's family , and friends, had first stuck around once they'd gone over themselves - to see if they couldn't get him to let go. Unfortunately, not only had they not succeeded, but they'd found themselves unable - or unwilling - to leave themselves. The second category of unwillingness fit Elizabeth.

She'd wronged her father's gal so badly she'd wanted to be there if the young lady ever came back. Now - so her sister said - she had.

"_You can't see what's in front of your nose." Micah-Anne had shot back to the girl's false accusations towards why she was hanging around Thomas Bennett so much. _The reasons no longer mattered for they would not change a thing if she'd spoken them for anyone to hear.

"_Elizabeth's right. You're nice and all, but…" Jane spoke softly. "my father needs someone more…..experienced." A nice way of saying older. _Jane now regretted not speaking up for Micah-Anne. Sure her age was not what most considered …appropriate…but still -she had helped the family out more than one might expect from a silent stranger.

Silent stranger? That's not how Charles remembered her.

"_Lady Catherine is an arrogant, pompous, self-righteous know-it-all. If she doesn't want the answers, she shouldn't be asking the questions." Micah-Anne blew a fuse when Charles had -on crossing her path in town- suggested she watch her replies to Lady Catherine in regards to the Bennett family and their relations._

Thomas' other children walked in with their spouse; barring the exception of Lydia- much to the surprise of the whole room. Sure, they'd been expected - but not for another couple of hours. It was Darcy who spoke first to the additions to the family.

"Is Mr. Bennett coming?" Supposedly, he'd consented to come to the party.

"Yes, but he said there was no need to come this early." Kitty's eyes showed she half thought he'd still back out.

Like everyone in the room Kitty's mind had been on the lady who had borrowed their couch to lay down on, and of Jane's words. _"Dad, I tell you it's her." _Those words had been ringing -nonstop- ever since.

"_Kitty, Tyler's a good man and though he doesn't have near the income of even Charles he handles what he does have extremely well. His two thousand may as well be Darcy's ten."_ Micah-Anne had hit the nail on the head with that call. She'd not ever wanted for the necessities of life - plus they'd some extra to boot.

"_Here, try this." Micah-Anne handed Kitty some extra material for a dress she was making. The newest married Bennett gal hadn't thought that particular piece would work, but it had- amazingly well._

The room kept their talk - what little was actually going on - soft and low. That is until Darcy happened to look at through a slit in the curtain he was standing by. Everyone saw him stiffen and asked him what was going on.

"A group from town is coming this way and she's at trailing behind them." He didn't have to say who the she was -they all knew.


	7. Chapter 7

PRIDE AND PREJUDICEFan-fiction

I do NOT own the copyrights to Pride and Prejudice

**NOTES: 1) Sorry, never been to England in my life, so I just write my speech. And thanks to my cyber sis for being my beta reader on this one.**

**2) clearly- neither Mary or Kitty - were not married, nor engaged in the book , so Robert Walters - and Tyler Hale is of my making. If I have Lady Catherine's daughter's name wrong, I apologize. It's been awhile since I've read the book.**

**3) The song Heartache By the Number was written by Harlan Howard - according to my research- in 1959. The copyrights do NOT belong to me. They belong to Mr. Howard (as far as I know anyway :D). **

**Scene 7**

A feeling of suspense hung in the air, but no one noticed except me -go figure. I had been just as reluctant to take the tour of Pemberley Hall with this particular group of college students. But - seeing as how my literature professor had ordered the trip- I'd felt there was no choice. However much my passing the class depended on me visiting this particular spot I refused to go in with them and wondered the grounds instead hoping the tight air would loose up around me.

The view of the lake was gorgeous and I drank in the air which only lingers around bodies of water and dry land. There was something about being away from people, buildings and the yak yak yakking of society with too much time on their hands that refilled any energy which college had drained me of.

"There you are." Annie spoke as she came out to find me. "Think you can manage to meander back to the hall?"

"Why? Ya'll need babysitting or something?" I couldn't help but ask with an uplifted eyebrow.

"Or something." Annie's stare told me she didn't approve of my smart mouth.

"Fine, I'll be there in a moment." Praise be, she took the hint and left me alone.

OOOOOO

"Where's Missy?" Brenda asked as Annie walked into the oversized room with early nineteenth century decorations and furniture -included one very nice piano.

"By the lake. Said she's coming." Annie sat down facing Momma Sue and asked her if Missy's mouth ever shot off anything that couldn't be classified as a smart remark.

"Plenty, but lately she's been in a weird mood and seems to say stuff just to see if she can tick people off." Momma Sue shook her head. "I have tried to talk to her but she refuses to listen."

My ears must have been burning because Momma Sue told me later as soon as she'd finished speaking they heard my footsteps wondering the area just outside the door to where they all sat. How could I miss it - Barbie was talking in such an American valley-girl tone of voice I had the strongest urge to grab Willie Nelson's bandana and gag her with it. Course, the man might not appreciate it, but my ears would be at least have peace.

Peace, that's not what I felt as I looked at the statues surrounding me. I never was one for Greek art, or any sculpture of anyone's bottom half. Always figured it was just old-time porn. But many disagreed with me and I could live with them having that opinion -as long as the stuff wasn't in my house. Therefore I picked up my pace and entered the room where the tour guide was finishing up her lecture.

"Good thing I take notes." Annie hissed at me and handed me a piece of paper. "I highly suggest you study them and retake the tour yourself." Somehow I don't think she was surprised to get only a soft scowl from me.

The students filed out leaving only Momma Sue, Annie and a few other friends. They all sat on couches - or chairs - in the middle of the room as I sat on one in a far corner looking out the window. It was only our self-appointed 'mother' repeating my name that got my head turned.

"Why don't you play something?" She smiled.

"Okay, what do you want Old Maid, Go Fish or Uno." When she shot me a glare I threw up my hands pretending I had no idea what she was really referring to. "Hey, it's the only three card games I know."

"I didn't say we. I said you and - darling- …" I was pretty sure Momma Sue was using that term sarcastically at this point. "I was referring to the piano. You know full well I did not mean any card game." Her jaw set hard.

"I don't play." My own jaw matched hers as I was beginning to hear voices others in the room seemed unaware of -not to mention their shapes. Performing for the college students would have been bad enough, but to play for people who were taking on the form of those from the early 1800's? That was even more questionable -especially since I didn't play the likes of Beethoven or anything of their era.

"You do to play. I heard you last semester back in America. You could have won the contest _if_ you hadn't pulled out at the very last minute." Her words brought an audible gasp -to me anyway- from a gal who sported dark hair and a fine silk dress.

"Somehow I don't think the person purchasing that piano wants to hear the songs I've played. They might not like me nixing Mozart and letting the country clan in." No matter how much I protested Momma Sue insisted. Actually, it wasn't her doing the insisting…it was the three B's - and I'm not talking about Beethoven, Bach or Brahms. Finally -if only to shut them up - I sat down at the piano.

With the feel of the old Bennett place still lingering around my senses I began playing Heartache by the Number - I found myself singing it too.

Heartache number one was when you left meI never knew that I could hurt this way

And heartache number two was when you *come* back againYou came back but never meant to stayYes, I've got heartaches by the number, troubles by the scoreEveryday you love me less, each day I love you moreHeartache number three was when you called meAnd said that you were comin' back to stayWith hopeful heart I waited for your knock on the doorI waited but you must have lost your way

I repeated the chorus and then counted -silently- the torture of performing was over. The whole time I'd been singing I'd felt a shock wave being sent throughout the air and a sense of people filing by me as it to check me out closer - but it must not have met Momma Sue's group for all they did was ask for another song. "Could you like make it like not a depressing one?" Barbie spoke in such a valley girl tone I had the urge again to find Willie Nelson and beg him for that blasted red bandana. Phewy, I'd take a black one.

"Ya'll asked for one, you got one." I stood up and would have walked out only Momma Sue begged for me to play The Little Brown Church in the Vale. Relenting I did so, but burnt rubber getting out of there a soon as it was done -I had no desire to play a third number.

With any requests for musical requests being left behind I headed outside. Pausing near the stone railing I heard someone walking up. I figured it must be Momma Sue only to turn and find myself looking at a woman wearing a long gray dress with her brown hair pulled back into a bun. She was extremely plain, but had soft eyes. So much for being left alone.

The woman said nothing -as did I. She was probably waiting for me to speak, but what was I supposed to say to a hallucination -which I was sure she was. Besides, even if she wasn't I still wasn't the mood to be the first to talk. Finally, she broke the silence.

"My name is Charlotte Collins." The wind began to blow softly as she began to speak -and I to listen.


	8. Chapter 8

PRIDE AND PREJUDICEFan-fiction

Second Chance

I do NOT own the copyrights to Pride and Prejudice

**Any notes were put in the beginning of ch.'s 1-7; including as to why Mary and Kitty are married when in the book they were not. **

**Scene 8**

No lights shown in the Collin's front room as there was plenty of light coming through the windows. The preacher's wife sat doing needlework wondering if her talk with the one called Missy Taylor had done any good. Especially since the woman's words of '_Great, just what I always wanted to add to my wardrobe - a nice clean white straight-jacket_' were still ringing in her ear. A door opening and closing let her know Mr. Collins was home.

"My dear, Lady Catherine tells me you have spoken to the one who lay sick on the Bennett couch. Is that true?" The man sat down in his own chair as he faced his wife.

"Yes, but I do not think I did any good. Maybe, I should not have approached her?" Charlotte half expected her husband to be furious she'd gone without him, but instead found a full smile residing in the other chair.

"You should have ,and you did." Mr. Collins said he thought it only natural someone a preacher's wife should be the one to approach this one being called Missy. "Elizabeth is struggling with her own guilt, Jane dare not say anything -nor do any of the other girls -for fear of upsetting their father, I can not go as I am not her pastor, nor would it be proper for me to approach her without you -and I was not around -but someone had to do it."

"I just hope what I said sinks in." Charlotte sighed.

"Me too." Mr. Collins hated the way the Bennett home felt with Thomas fuming at the majority of newcomers which had come into the area -most had left due to that man's personality changing so much since Micah-Anne had left; and not for the better.

"_Seems to me you have no call to preach at me, Mr. Collins." Micah-Anne glared at him justified in his lecture against her being seen so much with Thomas Bennett. "I haven't broken any of the commandments and I don't go gossiping about my neighbors. Seems to me - if you feel the need to have someone improve in their life - you should work on making your sermons less dry and boring; your own wife was having a dickens of a time not falling asleep." _He'd been shocked -and horrified- at her lecture, but she was right about not breaking any commandments. And -to top things off- he had seen his wife fighting to keep her eyes open. Shortly after the gal's - justified - rant he'd thumbed through more books, visited other churches and come back able to keep his congregation more glued to what he was saying - even Charlotte.

Charlotte sighed as she worked on a piece of embroidery. Micah-Anne filled her own thoughts more than most thought they did.

"_Oh, Mrs. Collins. That table cloths is gorgeous. Did you do all the stitching yourself?_

"_Yes, and it took long time I assure you." Charlotte couldn't help but beam at the way the gal adored everything she'd worked on._

"_I try and try, but no matter how much I stitch someone else always has to come along after me and fix my mess." Micah-Anne threw up her hands and declared she was only really good at cleaning. "Well, I can cook a mean roast. And no-one's died from my cooking , so, I must be okay in the kitchen." _

_The kitchen had brought on more than one lengthy discussion in which they exchanged cooking horror stories. Charlotte confessed to mixing up the amount of water one is supposed to use with rice and insisted they'd eaten off that one meal for two weeks. That got Micah-Anne to confess about her rock hard biscuits her father tried slipping to the dogs._

"Charlotte." Mr. Collins did his best not to snap as he had to repeat his wife's name a third time.

"Sorry, lost in thought. Did you need something?" Charlotte really was embarrassed at tuning her own husband out and her flushed face showed it.

"Just wondering what was for supper." They -like the rest- did not need the food, but it kept a routine going.

"Meatloaf and potatoes. They should be done soon." She set her project down and went into the kitchen to check the oven.

OOOOOOOO

Robert, Mary, Tyler and Kitty all walked silently around the Bennett property. None of them speaking only thinking about the woman in their mist.

"_Robert, I highly doubt Mary will care about not going to town. She's very much her father's daughter in that aspect. Lady Catherine's suggestion of you and Mr. Collins alternating the Sundays in which you preach is a good one. The duties required of Mr. Collins have grown a lot and he can't do it all on his own. So, the fact you want her to help out only in the outskirts of town and let Mrs. Collins keep her duties aren't likely going to be an issue."_ Micah-Anne had been right -things had worked out great with Mary taking care of folks in the countryside and Charlotte doing her stuff closer to town.

"_Life's not a book. You need to stop hiding in them." _Micah-Anne had not nagged her like her own mother had done, just -somehow- got her to see there was life beyond books.

Town that was a place Tyler and Kitty both loved and therefore their being at the Bennett place was simply one of dropping in to check in on Thomas -frequently. Their thoughts they refused to share with anyone as Tyler had never been the type to divulge his confidence and Kitty - since Lydia had left the scene had -shockingly -grown just as quiet as her sister -Mary - if not more.

"Something's got to start happening soon, or I think I will go crazy." Kitty finally confessed to her husband.

"Won't we all." Tyler was having a hard time keeping his own patience in line and hoped this Missy gal would make a move towards the family - soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Fan-fiction

Second Chance

I do NOT own the copyrights to Pride and Prejudice

**All notes were put in the beginning of ch.'s 1-7**

The Grinch and Whoville are Dr. Seuss' creations and are not of my making.

**Scene 9**

Making a move towards the Bennett's was not something I was sure I wanted to do. Sure, this Charlotte character had urged me to go back to the old home I'd first accompanied Barbie - and her small group- to, but still I stalled. It was not only the fact I stalled, but that I refused to acknowledge anyone - or anything- that looked like 'them'. That is until the day at the college's library when Elizabeth and Jane showed up.

The library at the college was a place I practically lived in. There was something warm and comforting about the place. The noise level was not atrocious, anyone spouting off fool's talk could be ignored and there was plenty of information at my fingertips for any class I was required to take. I'd just reached for one of those books when I felt myself being watched. It was with that sense I turned my head.

"Oh, yippee, my little white jacket has just arrived." I can't say whether the two women appreciated my comment for I'd turned away, grabbed the object my mind had decided I needed and sat down in a comfortable chair - hoping the two would leave; no such luck.

"We need to talk." The dark headed one sat down across from me and earned the right to have no other reply other than a cold hard stare -one I'm sure could have scared the Grinch into changing without Whoville's help.

"Please, we really do." The blonde one spoke with a pleading look.

"Sure, why not?" I hiss and practically toss the book onto the table in front of me. "I'm already labeled a borderline nut, why not just push me all the way over?" It wasn't a question and they both knew it. I stood up and headed towards the back of the room if they insisted on a conversation the least I could do was make sure we were alone.

"So, what is so important you have to bug me like that Charlotte woman?" I pretended to be annoyed, but truth was I had kind of liked the quiet mousy woman - these two I seemed to automatically hold resentment towards - especially the dark-headed one - and why I did not know why, nor did I care to find out.

"Please come back to us." The one with blond hair begged.

"Come back?" I lifted an eyebrow towards them. "I never left any place you lived."

"Oh, but you did, Micah-Anne, but you did. And father is tormented in body and soul. I was wrong in what I did and said. If you'll come back and want me out of the picture I'll not come to visit; my father can come visit me at Pemberley." The dark headed one spoke with even more feeling than the first.

"You're crazier than I am for my name isn't Micah-Anne, it's Misty and people call me Missy." With that I intended to take my leave only the one with dark hair took a hold of my upper arm -a jolt went through me as I could actually feel her hand through the cloth of my shirt, but it was a reaction I buried deep; besides, her touch faded in and out.

"You _are _Micah-Anne Hawkes, you were Thomas Bennett's best friend and confidante. You two wanted to marry" She saw me roll my eyes and wasn't surprised I asked who the heck was she and who was this Thomas fellow?

""I'm Elizabeth Darcy. Thomas Bennett is our father. He wanted you to be both is wife and lo…" She would have finished but I rudely cut her off and told her once again she was crazier than I if she really believed that.

"She's telling the truth. You become our father's best friend after mother died and it about killed him when you left." When asked what her name was she said Jane.

Thomas, Jane, and Elizabeth Bennett? Those names sounded familiar and I ignored them as I shot off to another part of the library scanning for a book that would tell me who they were. The girls followed, but said nothing -neither attempting to stop me from what I was doing. The books lined up like toy soldiers -none daring to breathe. Names appeared in books that held the records of people who had ever graced this area of England.

Adams, Alexander, Allen, the names ran on in one particular dark-blue book. My fingers ran down the pages until my fingers hit Barnes, and then finally Bennett jumped out. I kept looking until one Thomas Bennett - listed with his daughters practically bit my hand. The first two were indeed Jane and Elizabeth. Man, I needed more sleep is what I thought as I put the book back up. Any intentions of ignoring the dark-blue book and the two women were not heeded as they -yet again- they pled for me to come back.

"Seems to me -even if I am this Micah-Anne you say insist on - I must not have felt the same way about your father as you seem to think he does of me." My coat was picked up as I finished saying surely I'd not have left if that was the case.

"Oh, but we….." Jane hurried to speak before I could make my much wanted departure. "…misjudged you badly and pushed you away. You left for the sake of my father's family. Said you were dividing it." As soon as her sister was done speaking Elizabeth said she pushed the hardest and got others turned against me.

"And now you want this Micah-Anne back, have decided I'm she, and therefore have decided it's your duty to torment me?" I didn't let them finish as I shot a sharp glare in their direction. Grabbing my stuff I high-tailed it out of that place figuring far more sleep was needed than had been put under my belt.

"Go, blow!" I shouted and then left the building. The remark was aimed at Elizabeth -and she knew it.

"She hates us." Jane sighed as she clasped her fingers together.

"No, she hates me." Elizabeth bit her lip -even her fingernail in fear there was nothing that could be done to convince the gal she was Micah-Anne and needed to be with them and not this strange place with lights which held no wick.

OOOOOO

Laying down on my bed I force myself to think of other things only to find myself 'viewing' a past that must have been brought into being by conversing with those two females in the library.

_Lights, music and dancing filled the air. Three woman stood chatting with men who must have been their husbands. For all wore wedding bands and all the men had at least one arm wrapped around one of the female's waist. "May I have this dance?" A white haired gentleman with a thin narrow face bowed slightly to me and I found myself being drawn onto the dance floor. _

_The dance floor -and everything in the room- might as well have become non-existent as I could only focus on his face. His eyes- they were deeper than any I'd ever seen. His smile was soft and inviting. "What's your name?" I heard a voice that had to be mine ask._

"_Thomas, Thomas Bennett. And yours?" His eyes never left mine._

"_Micah-Anne, but you can just call me Micah if you want." I felt myself flush at my actions knowing it could be construed as being way to forward -thankfully, the man said nothing and we considered to dance._

"Missy, Momma Sue wants you downstairs." Barbie spoke through the open door and I -first- found myself jerking back into reality and second- silently- wished she'd clear out her nasal passages. When she repeated the message I groaned muttered something not repeatable under my breath , got up, and proceeded to go downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Fan-fiction

Second Chance

I do NOT own the copyrights to Pride and Prejudice

**All notes were put in the beginning of ch.'s 1-7**

**The song These Arms of Mine was written by Otis Redding and was released in 1962. I do NOT own any of the copyrights.**

**Scene 10**

The Bennett home had everyone the family knew gathered talking about the college gal that looked so much like Micah-Anne. Lady Catherine suggested - in her typical high -and mighty - manner that they were all mistaken. Mr. Collins agreed, but that's only because his pay had always come from the rich patrons. Jane's quiet assertions were brushed off -not rudely- but set aside nonetheless. The one that surprised the others gathered was Elizabeth. She stood up and confessed what she and Jane had done the other day.

"You what?" Mary's eyes bugged out - as did everyone who had agreed with her when the girl first appeared on the scene. They thought for sure Elizabeth still viewed things the way she always had.

"You heard me." Elizabeth crossed her arms. "We told her who she really was, who father was and begged with her to come back."

"And what did she say?" Lady Catherine tilted her head slightly.

"To go blow." Elizabeth didn't have to translate. They may not have heard the expression, but they weren't idiots therefore they easily guessed what she'd thought of the plea. Before anyone could say anything Darcy looked out the window and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked her husband from where she sat on a white couch.

"A tour group-most likely from the local college." He pointed out to young men and women getting out of cars. Everyone knew how Thomas hated how those large groups had begun to act in the past few years -loud and annoying.

"Oh, dear. I hope father doesn't make a fuss." Elizabeth's sentiments were met with more than one sympathetic amen.

The silent Amens were not heard by the group as they began to wash the stone walls outside of the deserted home - a stunt that shocked its inhabitants. People gawking at the furniture, clothing and such in the house and been expected - that is what usually occurred. But to have the place be given a face lift was akin to being blindsided by the news one had inherited 30,000 lbs.

"Who's bright idea was this anyway?" One of the student's voices could be heard coming through a slightly open window.

"Some professor, said a man had come out the other day due to a call from a stranger. Checked things out and said the foundation was just fine and - though some inside walls needed a bit of work - the frame was in better shape than one might think." There was no doubt the voice had to have eyes that shouted a sarcastic lucky us we get to help- yippee.'

"No strange happenings?" Another whispered low though the Bennett's- and their friends' - still heard.

"None." The other replied.

I heard none of it as I sat in a car with tinted windows far away from the main house. No fog was in sight but it might as well be for my mind rolled it in and then it was if a hand wiped it off the window and what I saw made me feel as if I'd stopped breathing.

The man I'd seen myself dancing was standing with his back against a tree and holding his arms around my waist. What I as saying I could not hear, but it was making him laugh._ "Micah, you're something else." His voice carried through the wind into my ear. "Stay with me, I love you." The man cupped the sides of my face and lowered his head. _Blinking my eyes the scene vanished.

The scene may have vanished but my shaking hands had not. Therefore I took a deep breath and started back up the car. The air had managed to stay a bit crisp in spite a completely empty sky and I was not eager to join the group only Momma Sue's share of the help and failed to show - I hadn't the heart to not come myself. The house being worked on came into sight and I cringed as I saw outlines of figures in the home - ones I'm sure no one else could see. Come to think of it -for all the reports of hauntings I'd been reading on the Bennett place- it was amazing anyone had come at all.

Parking the car I stepped out for once wearing a t-shirt with my jeans and boots instead of the western style shirt. Coming may not have been such a good idea as Barbie -as soon as she saw me - began begging for a music break. _Someone shoot me please_ I silently begged to no one in particular as she got the whole group away from work and thrust a guitar my way.

"I'm not that good with this thing, Barbie, only someone with more money than brains would pay to listen to me, or have time to waste with it." Sad thing? None of the group caught the insult -except Momma Sue who instantly shot me 'that' glare. They might not have caught what I was saying, but anyone in the house did and they cringed as much as I had at the sight of the instrument.

"Come on, play something." Barbie and the group continued to beg.

"Seriously, no decent musician would want to know claiming me if they knew how I faked playing this thing." I glanced down at the instrument only they wouldn't quit and finally I caved in and sat down in an empty chair someone had hauled out of the place. As I began to pluck -and I mean pluck- at the strings I saw Elizabeth, Jane, Charlotte and I swear everyone they knew walk out onto the lawns. Viewing at the house I could feel Thomas even if I couldn't see him, my eyes took a quick glance at the three women who had gathered enough strength to talk to me, but the look was only a milli-second and no-one caught the gaze. My head and heart were beginning to accept what I'd been told and -with the picture of me under the tree being held by a man I'd buried deep into the corners of my mind I began singing.

These arms of mine they are lonely,Lonely and feeling blue these arms of mineThey are yearning, yearning from wanting youAnd if you would let them hold you

Oh how grateful I will be these arms of mine they are burning,Burning from wanting you these arms of mineThey are wanting, wanting to hold you

I couldn't finish the song as I saw Thomas Bennett step out onto the porch. His face was as soft as ever and the longing which had found it's way into my voice had its mate in his eyes. I shoved the guitar back into Barbie's lap before dashing away from the house leaving the volunteers to wonder what was going on. No followed me - except one lone man with white hair - and he went unnoticed by anyone from the college.


	11. Chapter 11

Fan-fiction

Second Chance

I do NOT own the copyrights to Pride and Prejudice

**All notes were put in the beginning of ch.'s 1-7**

**Scene 11**

Thomas Bennett had been sitting in his library with the window open when the guitar strings had first begun to be carried on the waves of the what little air was blowing. He'd not paid much attention until _that_ voice had begun singing- then wild horses couldn't have kept the man in the room. His footsteps on the porch surprised -but did not shock- those that knew him. Nor did his eyes lighting up when he figured Jane had been right. This Missy Taylor gal _was_, in all reality, Micah-Anne.

His heart had stopped when she turned her head and spotted him on the porch. The look that came into her eye - not to mention her shoving the guitar into the hands of the one he swore needed English lessons- confirmed his daughter's opinion. So, when she'd darted in the opposite direction it seemed only natural for him to follow.

"_Since when did age matter?" Micah-Anne knelt in front of him as he leaned against the huge tree in which Elizabeth had sat more than once thinking on Darcy._

"_I haven't got that many good years left." He smiled gently and stroked the side of her head. "Sure you want to stick around and take care of a sick old man?" Thomas' hand stopped as it touched her cheek._

"_For you, I'd do anything." Micah-Anne laid her head against his palm and held his hand in place. _Another memory came, one that had drew them even closer for the simple fact she'd truly listened and not judged him harshly.

"_Thing is, Micah, I was raised with the idea the mothers were in charge of their daughters." Thomas sat on a boulder holding Micah as they both faced the water. "So, when our daughter's started being born I left everything to my late wife._

_Jane was quiet, but not a burden, Elizabeth had a good head on her shoulder and Mary? Sure , she dove into books at an early age, but I just chalked it up to all my reading. It's not been until you came along that I realized it was her way of hiding from her mother- though why that should surprise me I haven't the foggiest." He'd held Micah-Anne even closer. "When Lydia came along, well, I knew she was silly, but realized far too late just how bad she really was. And, sadly, Kitty had already taken her lead. Guess I should count it a blessing she's mellowed out with her sister's departure."_

"_When did you start hiding out in your library?" Micah-Anne asked vowing not to make the same mistake his first wife had -that of driving her husband away._

"_Long before Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley came into the picture that's for sure. My wife's constant complaining and finally gotten to me." He acknowledged he knew how people saw him, but figured -since no one was threatening his life- why not let them think what they wanted?_

Thomas remembered once gain Micah-Anne laying her head against his chest as they'd sat under the tree, with his mind still on the conversation at the lake. Neither one had moved in the late afternoon sun as he relished the feeling of being loved again. It was the last time he'd held her before her letter had been slid under the door to his library.

The one everyone was calling Missy froze in her tracks when she saw a familiar tree. She knew it was the same one seen as she sat in the vehicle for on the side were the initials TB and MH. Somehow, the girl knew she'd carved the letters on the tree herself.

"Micah, Micah-Anne." Thomas spoke with a yearning he could not stop if he'd wanted. He watched as the woman turned around.

_Thomas am I sane? Am I really this Micah-Anne those women called me, that you are calling me now? Are the memories I am having real, or have I just been listening to too many stories?_ Those questions I kept to myself -so I thought- but the struggle must have been seen in my eyes for as Thomas drew close he took my hands and gently assured me I was not mad.

Like Elizabeth's hand on my arm I could feel the touch of his hand and -as before - it would come and go. He begged me to come back and give him a second chance. When I asked about his family the man pled for me to give them the same chance he was asking for himself.

"Even if I decided to believe you…" I was once again wavering on what my heart and mind could agree upon. "…I have no idea how to get to you."

"Check my library-you know where it is at." As I'd seen him do in the past the man stroked the side of my head.

" I do?" He told me to think hard - that I'd remember.

"Look for my …." His voice faded off as did his touch. Horror leapt onto the man's face as he realized I could still see him but not hear - or feel him. His mouth moved and I could tell he was begging me not to leave him again.

I knew the rules when it come to being with the group when a tour was going on, or when the group was still lingering around the house. I'd also heard people tell of the hauntings that had occurred when ignored, but I ran like mad back towards the house not caring about them. I had to find out - one way or another- if I was really Micah-Anne, or if I'd simply lost it.

The group was comfortably talking -until I raced by them. No one had to tell them what I planned on doing and they began to holler at me to stop - I tuned them out. Anyone with Thomas made no move to stop me as I flung the door open. It took a second to realize that the closed door I'd refused to go into before held his library.

I have no idea what Barbie -and her group - started something -probably something stupid for I heard Momma Sue yell "Cut it out ya'll or I'll tan yer ever lovin' hides." They must have be crazier than I for they did not stop and before I knew it people were screaming like mad - which meant they must have pushed Thomas too far. And I was sure they all made a mad dash for their cars. Me? I simply rushed to the throw open another door.

Books, books, books, what book of his was I supposed to be looking for? I must have flipped open every book before I felt someone walk in. Turning around I saw Elizabeth and Thomas. We might as well have been playing charades for I still could not hear them. Their hands moved and various motions made before it finally clicked -his journal! When they pointed to his desk I yanked the drawers open and rummaged through his belonging s until I found a brown leather-bound book with his name on the front.

_Today Micah-Anne climbed up the wide perch near the lake my son-in-law had made for…_the writing fuzzed and then became readable again. _I watched from distance in horror as she_ again it fuzzed for just a few word and then went on to explain a strange hole opening up between myself and the lake. The size - and shape- was odd looking and I'd disappeared. Maybe, if I went back, I could figure out what had happened. Once I'd shut the book and put it back into its place. I fled the house and ran towards the lake -no one stopped me.


	12. Chapter 12

Fan-fiction

Second Chance

I do NOT own the copyrights to Pride and Prejudice

**All notes were put in the beginning of ch.'s 1-7**

**Scene 12**

Trees far too thin and barren raced by me and soon I found myself in far healthier

Ones which would lead to water. Green actually graced their tops, proper bark covered their more burnable parts, and the smell wasn't one of death. Soon the trees led me to lake.

The perch still stood? I climbed up and looked around trying to see anything that would have trigged a hole opening up. Just when I'd given up a bright flash occurred and then all went dark.

"The danger is past…" A man's voice was speaking and then told them to take it easy as I was starting to come around.

"Micah, Micah-Anne." Thomas' face leaned close as I opened my eyes. His own might as well have shrugged off a thousand pounds as he let out a huge breath of air. "I thought I'd lost you for sure." His hand did not leave my forehead, nor let go of my hand.

"What happened?" I swallowed feeling pain in every inch of my body.

"I'm not sure you'd believe us if we told you." Elizabeth spoke as she came into the room.

My eyes must have shown surprise she was willing to talk to me because she smiled and -to my shock- repeated verbatim what I'd heard earlier in the college's library.

"I don't think you'll have to do any hiding." She smiled at that as I then continued on. "And - as far as what happened - try me." I was exhausted and Thomas insisted I wait until I had more strength. I went to argue only he put his foot down.

"I almost lost you, I won't risk losing you by having you push your strength by excessive talking." I found I didn't have the strength - nor the desire- to argue. And while I slept Thomas' family was downstairs talking.

"How is she doing?" Elizabeth's husband asked as she showed the doctor out and then entered the room.

"Exhausted, has little strength, but she'll pull through." Clasping her hands together she told them the same thing she'd finally admitted to Micah-Anne.

"You think so?" Lady Catherine -who was visiting - spouted off, but quickly pulled back as even she could see what the whole mess had done to her nephew's extended family.

"I don't know what would have happened if she hadn't come back to us." Jane whispered so low the room was fortunate to even catch her words.

"Then we'd have been stuck here for good because none us could budge Mr. Bennett from that bedside, and when she was missing? Oh, good heavens, he was twice as bad." Charles spoke from where he stood behind Mr. Darcy's aunt.

"We should be thankful everything worked out. I -for one- am taking my leave." Lady Catherine stood up and left deciding her presence was no longer needed.

Thomas heard Lady Catherine leave but did not go downstairs. He kept his gaze upon the woman who now held his heart securely in her hands. Sitting on a chair next to the bed he kept stroking her hair and talking to her as he'd done while her life had still hung by a thread.

If anyone - outside those who had been with him- had asked him about the strange hole, of seeing Micah-Anne disappear into the water without the liquid moving at all- and of the lengthy time in which it took them to find someone which should have only taken seconds - they'd lock him up. Thomas watched as Micah-Anne's eyes opened back up.

Micah-Anne's face was still flushed but she managed to move her hand and reach up for Thomas. It was not hard to take her hand and reassure her he was still there. "Take it easy, Little Lady." He kissed the back of her hand. "Remember, I'm the one that is to go first, not you." Micah-Anne gave a small smile before falling asleep -again.

**Closing Scene**

Is the place holding Momma Sue and the college students real? Are the things Elizabeth and Thomas told me true, or did they - and I- just imagine it? Glancing down at my left hand I twist the simple silver wedding band on my finger. Whatever the case is , Thomas is very real and I no longer bear name of Hawkes, nor do I sleep alone. I hear footsteps behind me, but do not have to turn to know who it is as arms slide around my waist and pull me into their embrace.

"Thanks for giving me - and my family- a second chance." Thomas lowered his head and kissed my neck . "I'd give anything to you I could." His words slid into my ear as he then turned me around allowing me to lay my head against his chest.

"How about a son?" I whisper and he chuckles answering he'd love that. A year later we both are beaming as I am laying in bed holding exactly what we'd hoped for - a son - Thomas M. Bennett.


End file.
